


fake ID

by vacationer



Series: manic pixie dream gee [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger Days Era, Ficlet, M/M, Nomad Gerard, Runaway Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: He's not in love yet.





	fake ID

**Author's Note:**

> part of my iphone note ficlets--it's an au i thought of where franks running away from home (more like just leaving, hes 19), and he meets gerard on the train. he's totally enamored, gerards the "manic pixie" type (being this electric nomad artist whos really hot and has cool hair), without all the bitchboy whining from frank. they kinda end up going off and adventuring together.

"How old are you again?" Gerard asks, eyebrow quirked as he faces Frank, boots splashing in quickly drying puddles. He's walking backwards.   
  
Frank debates lying, but where would that get him? "Nineteen." He swallows hard, and Gerard smiles, sighing.    
  
"Ah," he waits for Frank to meet his pace, and catches his cheek between his fingers, pinching it like he's some grandmother. "what a baby," he shakes it, and Frank slaps his hand away laughing.    
  
"What about you?" He asks, rubbing his face.    
  
"Twenty-two." He holds up two fingers in front of Frank, as they walk side by side.    
  
"That's not much older!"   
  
"At least I can buy a drink."   
  
Frank can't argue that.    
  
"So you don't have a fake ID?" Gerard concludes, still smirking like the fucker Frank's finding him to be.    
  
"No," He says, quietly. Not like his friends ever made him feel embarrassed about that.    
  
"Well we gotta change that," Gerard grins, slipping his fingers down Frank's arm till he finds his, and pulling him as he breaks into a run.


End file.
